


Birthday Surprise

by FifteenthLuna (Hanalunettes)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fic Dump, In under a few hours, M/M, Whatever this is i applaud myself for writing this, drabble?, lowkey proud of it, purely trash, something i came out with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalunettes/pseuds/FifteenthLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark wants to surprise Jackson, and it turns out unexpected ー maybe better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/gifts).



> For the cutiepie June who screamed at me when he read my angst, this (hopefully) makes you smile~

Mark's head whipped to the side, his neck hurting from the sudden whiplash. Red blooms across the skin of his cheek, growing a deeper shade by the second.

Jackson had his head down, his fringe covering the upper part of his face. "You had," he muttered, "me out here, following you to this park in the middle of the night so I could hear you tell me that you cheated on me with a girl?"

It was unexpected. The slap was unexpected. Everything was unexpected. This wasn't what Mark planned. He expected a high-pitched laugh and a playful shove and a "Mark, please don't be ridiculous".

But the wind blew gently into the night, cooling his stinging cheek. He raised his hand to touch Jackson, but it was slapped away before he could even get contact.

"I should have never trusted you, Mark Tuan." He turned and moved away, feet scrunching the dead leaves as he descended down the small hill. "I knew there was something wrong."

"Babe, let me explaー"

"Don't you babe me, Yi-En. There is nothing to explain! You had me out here, at 2am on my birthday, to drop the bomb that you had some slut under your wing whilst dating me? What happened to the plans that we agreed? What happened to the promise of marrying each other? I've never struck you as someone who would do this!" With every sentence, Jackson went an octave higher. He was breathing heavily as soon as he finished, his eyes glassy with tears and sanity thrown far, far beyond the horizon.

"Babe, Jackson, please." Mark breathed, breathless on his own. He didn't know what he did to be this breathless, chasing Jackson wasn't that hard of a task to make him lose his breath like this.

Maybe the thought of losing Jackson does.

God, he'd die if he ever lose Jackson. He couldn't imagine a life without this beautiful creature in front of him.

"I'm going home," Jackson suddenly said, back hunched and voice drained. "We'll talk tomorrow. Then I decide if I still want to stay with you or go."

The last sentence was muttered ever so slightly, but it never escaped Mark's ears. It was like a slice to the gut, drawing out all his internal organs one by one. He was frozen in his place as Jackson slipped into the passenger seat of the car. 

The blank stare that Jackson directed to him moved him to the driver's seat, carefully slipping in and fastening his seatbelt. With a roar of the engine, he silently drove them home.

The silence was deafening, suffocating Mark on the inside and slowly creeping outwards. He almost ran into the red light thrice, but Jackson said nothing, not even sparing him a glance. The usual, bright Jackson would probably bite his ear off with his rants right now, but he was blankly staring at the window outside, lifeless and unmoving.

He missed the Jackson before.

As he drove up them up the driveway, Jackson wordlessly unfastened his seatbelt and slipped out the car. Mark waited for a few seconds before following suit, noticing the front door fully opened as he neared it.

"Mark," Jackson said as he felt Mark's presence directly behind him. "What is this?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACKSON!" Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae popped the party as soon as they caught sight of Jackson, and Jinyoung popped the champagne with Jaebum's hand snug around his waist.

Cake and tidbits and other instant food that was destined to kill scattered across the island on the kitchen and on the table at the living room, accompanied by a few bottles of wine and champagne. Red cups stacked against once another, pristine and untouched. A banner hung directly over the hallway to their second floor, words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WANG BABY" printed on it in bright, bold letters. 

"I told you babe," Mark smiled. "It was a joke meant to keep you out as long as possible. If you could've let me explain, you'd save yourself all this trouble."

Instinctively, Mark held his arms wide open as a body slumped towards him a second later, and he automatically wraps his arms around the slumped figure. He bit back a grin that threatened to dislocate his jaw.

"I hate you, Tuan Yi-En."

But the pout on his skin stated otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo what did I write hahaha. Idk man pls don't judge ewe but meh. To more drabbles and series that I can actually finish uwu


End file.
